


Short Stories

by moonlights0nata



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Drabbles from Twitter. Pairings in each chapter summary.Ch1: GX Heroshipping





	1. GX Prompts (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to compile the drabbles I wrote on twitter for these fandoms so here they are ! They are short but sweet (and angsty some oops)

**\--Judai/ Edo - Heroshipping--**

 

**Prompt: Blush**

 

Judai used to think few things could embarrass him.

There's many things that Edo does, though, that can make him blush, and by turn, make him feel embarrassed.

"Baby."

Judai can already feel the heat rising to his face, just from the nickname, from the way Edo's voice lowers.

"Judai." His voice, with Judai's name on his lips and warm breath against his ear, making his neck feel hot.

His hands, caressing his sides, holding his face and pulling him into a breath taking kiss, the warmth spreading over his chest, over every part those fingers touch.

It is so easy for Edo to reduce him to mush against the soft sheets, with so little, with maybe even just a glance, looking at Judai like he is everything he's longed for, and Judai knows he's looking back, red faced, like Edo is everything he wants.

 

**Prompt: Cold**

 

Edo has cold hands. Not always, but most of the time they are cold, and Judai uses this knowledge to, at every chance he gets, hold Edo's hands between his own with the excuse of warming them up.

Edo, too, doesn't waste a chance to sneak his cold fingers up Judai's shirt just to hear him yelp and curse, while Edo laughs and presses closer.  Judai will always let Edo stay close, with his hands pressed to his sides or his stomach.

He'll let Edo curl up by his side while it's cold, hear him say Judai's warm like a furnace, and Judai will more than happy to give him that warmth. Edo, with his smiles and his kisses, is always the one keeping Judai warm every day, after all. It's only fair.

 

**Prompt: Sick**

 

"Ughhhhh---"

"Yeah." Judai strokes Edo's back, nodding in understanding as Edo buries his face in his pillow. He seems to relax at the touch turning his face--tired eyes, red nose--to look at Judai with a sulky expression.

"I hate this." His voice is hoarse.

Judai smiles lopsidedly. "I know being sick sucks, but you /do/ need the rest. You've been working too hard. I'll take care of you, promise."

"...Suddenly I'm worried for myself."

"Hey! And here I am, being a good boyfriend, taking care of you--"

"Sorry, Judai, but you--"Edo sits up just to jab his finger at Judai's chest, snapping irritably. "--are shit at taking care of yourself. And you can't cook."

Judai pouts. Edo is always blunter and harsher when he is exhausted or, it seems, sick. Worst is, Judai can't deny it.

"Yeah, _maybe_ \--but I'll take good care of _you_. I'll--Figure what to do about food so I don't poison you." He puts his hands on Edo's shoulders, lightly pushing him back down on the bed. His eyes are soft and pleading. "Just let me do this for you, okay?"

Edo sighs, expression falling. "...Okay." He lays down again, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry for...I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay, love. I know you are cranky right now." He brushes the hair away from Edo's forehead, pressing a kiss there, smiling. "Nothing I can't handle."

 

**Prompt: Kiss**

 

"Babe-" Judai begins, dramatically throwing himself across Edo's lap. "Kiss me."

Edo's hand settles on Judai's hair out of habit, eyes not leaving his book. He doesn't say anything, and he knows Judai is pouting, fingers prodding at Edo's stomach. "Edoooooo--Don't ignore me!"

All Edo does is run his fingers through brown locks, fighting the urge to smile.

"Edo." Judai's tone tries to be serious. "If you don't kiss me right now, I'll die."

"Then perish." Edo deadpans and although Judai tries to fake offense he's laughing.

"Please, Mr. Pro--"  Judai's hands reach for him and Edo puts down his book just to grab them. Judai whines. "Please?"

Edo's lips twitch into a smile.

"You beg so quickly."

Judai blushes but he's smirking. "Is it working?"

Edo leans down and kisses him, short and sweet.

"Maybe."

Judai frees his hands, wrapping his arms around Edo's shoulders.

"One more?" His eyes shine like he knows Edo won't refuse. And he doesn't, kissing Judai again and again, until their lips are tingling.

 

**Prompt: Flowers**

 

There's a flower in Judai's hand. An aster, purple and pretty and coated in blood. He'd coughed it up mere moments ago.

This isn't the first time.

He might no longer be human, owner of powers people wouldn't imagine, but these flowers are somehow stronger than him.

They are slowly eating at him, blooming from his lungs and out of his throat.

Yubel can't stand it any longer and they go straight to the source. With how weak he feels, they easily take control of his body.

"Why can't you love him?" They cry, clawed hands gripping Edo's shirt. "If I could, I would save him from this, it is my duty--" A cough racks their chest and they stumble, resting against the opposite wall. They bang their fist against it.

"But I can't!" They cry out, even as they spit out petals and blood. "I cannot protect him from this. I love, and adore him, but it is not enough, I cannot do a thing ! So please--"

"...Can I talk to Judai?" Is what Edo replies, after a moment, and Yubel's shoulders slack.

They give control back to Judai, eyes turning brown again, but they don't look at Edo.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks, cupping Judai's face to get him to look at him. Judai laughs.

"Uh....Never?"

Edo clicks his tongue. "You're _dying_."

"...I didn't want to remove them." He mumbles. "Not loving you would hurt even more."

"Idiot." Edo's eyes fill with tears, pulling Judai's face towards him for a kiss. "All you had to do was tell me." Another kiss, and the pain in Judai's lungs seems to lessen. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. VRAINS Prompts (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch2: VRAINS Firestormshipping / Datastormshipping / Entrustshipping  
> 

**Prompt: Role Reversal (Takeyusa - Firestormshipping - AU where Lightning takes Soulburner's concience instead of Jin's)**

 

"Soulburner !"

There is no reply. Soulburner's eyes look blank, void. Playmaker's fingers shake as he curls his hands into fists.

"Answer me--" _Please_. But Soulburner is quiet.

"He can't hear you, Playmaker." The Light ignis states, perched on Soulburner's duel disk.

"He has no will of his own anymore."

"Give him _back_!" Playmaker doesn't recognize his own voice as he shouts, face scrunched up in anger, burning, burning, burning. "Duel me, Lightning! If I win, you will return his consciousness!"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty--" Lightning chuckles, amused. "We will duel, but this is not the time or place for it."

"Wait--" They are retreating but he can't let them go, not again, but soon enough the rest of Lightning's AI's are surrounding him, Blue Girl and Ghost Girl.

"I'll take care of them ! You go!" Blue Girl readies her stance, nodding at him.

"Go, Playmaker!" Ghost Girl urges him, and Playmaker doesn't waste time in rushing after Soulburner and Lightning.

He comes close, almost reaching with his fingertips for him, almost, almost--

Of course, he'd forgot to account for Bohman, who chooses that moment to get between them, challenging him.

Playmaker can only watch Soulburner's back as it gets further and further away, again. His chest hurts, but he's determined.

_I swear I'll get you back, Takeru._

 

**Prompt: Haunted (Firestormshipping)**

 

"Do you ever feel like..." Takeru is saying sleepily, as they lay on his futon in the late hours of the night. He makes a gesture with his hands, clawing at the air. "...like hands are grabbing at you?"

Yusaku blinks, doing a double take at the words. "...A ghost?"

Takeru swats him in the shoulder. " _No_." There's that nervous edge to his voice, present whenever the topic comes up. "Like...Like you are being pulled down and you can't move. Kinda like sinking but you can't even try to swim back up."

"...What's haunting you?"

"This isn't about ghosts--"

"But it is." Yusaku counters, turning to him. "Something is keeping a hold of you. Like a spirit that follows you."

Takeru makes a face like he doesn't appreciate the comparison, but then sighs.

"...You--Playmaker--helped me move forward, when I felt like I'd be stuck in place forever. I'm--I'm definitely in another place, now, it's not the same but--some days--" He grabs Yusaku's hand, eyes staring blankly at nothing.

"I feel like I can't move again. I feel like I'm back at square one, lost, not knowing who-- _who_ messed up my life." He purses his lips. "...Now I do but I can't do a thing about it."

Yusaku scoots closer, letting Takeru's face rest on his chest. There's a lump at his throat and he's afraid to speak around it, so he just listens.

"I feel like I'll never get closure. And that haunts me, Yusaku."

 

**Prompt: Private discussion before going into Link Vrains to confront Bohman and Lightning (Firestormshipping)**

 

Before they go confront Bohman and Lightning, Takeru pulls Yusaku aside, telling Kusanagi he'll just be a minute. Yusaku is surprised but when Takeru tugs him by the sleeve he can only follow him behind the food truck, out of view. "What's wr--"

Yusaku doesn't get anything else out before Takeru cups his face and kisses him. Yusaku fumbles with his hands before his fingers curl at the side's of Takeru's uniform. "Sorry, I..." Takeru breathes against his lips, eyes downcast."I don't know what'll happen, once we are out there against Bohman and Lightning. I just...wanted to do that before we go."

"...Don't kiss me like a good bye." Yusaku pulls at Takeru's uniform, a little irritated, bringing him closer and getting him to look up.

"We are all making it home after this is over." "I know." Takeru sighs. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He smiles lopsidedly. "I know how strong you are, and I believe in you, but I also know who we are facing." "I'll be fine. We'll both be."Yusaku knocks their foreheads together. "Because I trust you to have my back...and I'll have yours. Weren't you the one who said that, once?"

Takeru laughs. "I did. And I stand by it."

"Good. Because I mean it, too."

Before they go back with Kusanagi, Takeru kisses him one more time, leaving Yusaku's lips tingling. "That's not a goodbye." Takeru clarifies. "It's a kiss for good luck." Yusaku kisses him back. He doesn't need luck, if he has Takeru with him, but won't say no to a kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Prompt: Mistakes (YusaRyo  - Datastormshipping)**

 

"Some often say--" Ryoken muses. "--that there is no mistake you cannot fix." He picks up a glass shard, observes it. "What do you think? Is everything fixable, just like so?"

Yusaku glances at the glass shard, glinting in the light.

"No. You can try, but some things will never be the same, even when put back together." He taps his fingers on the table. "Mistakes can't be undone. All you have is an apology and promise to not repeat them."

Ryoken hums.

"Then what do you do, with unfixable mistakes? Is a promise like that truly enough?"

"...Sometimes it isn't." He concedes. "Some things just stay with you forever."

There's a silent pause. Ryoken drops the shard back in the pile that used to be a glass of water.

"I see."

"You don't have to carry someone else's mistakes on your shoulders though." Yusaku adds, seeing the shadow in Ryoken's eyes, knowing he's thinking about his father.

"But if I am repeating his mistakes?" He looks at Yusaku. "What if I cannot stop it, this chain of errors?"

Yusaku lifts his hand, takes his. "You can stop." He whispers, green eyes fixed in blue. "Only if you choose to."

"It's all I have left." Ryoken mumbles, with worn out conviction. "This promise to fix /his/ mistakes." He lets go, and it aches, everytime.

"I cannot stop now."

 

**Prompt: Awkward Confession (TakeKiku - Entrustshipping)**

 

"I like me ! " Takeru blurted out and Kiku's eyes widened. "What--" "I mean ! No ! I meant to say 'I like you' or ask--'do you like me?' but that--that came out wrong--" Takeru was blushing, fumbling with his words. He thought this'd be easier. He'd known Kiku for years--but that just made this more nerve-wracking.

"...You idiot !" Kiku sputtered, pushing at Takeru's chest. She was blushing too. "Why are you telling me _now_? You leave tomorrow !"

"'Cause if you rejected me it would make it easier on both of us! No time for awkwardness!"

"This is awkward already! And who said I'd reject you?!"

"Well I--Huh?"

"We have been friends for _years_ , Takeru. And that friendship is precious to me."Takeru deflated, thinking Kiku had misunderstood. But then she took a step closer to him, holding his face in her hands. Her eyes were bright and warm. "But I've...I've liked you too for a long time now."

"O-Oh...You...You like me?"

" _Yes_ , you big dork, that's what I—Hey!" Kiku let out a startled squeak when Takeru surged forwards to hug her, lifting her off the ground.

"You like me! Haha!" He laughed, spinning her around. Kiku snorted before breaking into a laugh of her own.

"And you like ME !"

"Yeah--" He stopped, grinning brightly down at her. "Yeah, I do." There's a pause, an accidental bumping of noses when they both leaned in close, and another set of awkward laughs. 

"Don't forget about me when you are off in the city, okay?" Kiku mumbled and Takeru huffed, holding her closer.

"Of course not." He pressed a small peck to her forehead. "I'd never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. ARC V Prompts (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch3: ARC V Predatorshipping / Tuneshipping  
> 

**Prompt: VR (Serena/Yuuri - Predatorshipping - VRAINS AU)**

 

"For someone so graceful--" Serena smirks from her hoverboard at Yuuri, who is clearly struggling to stand on his own properly. "--you do look clumsy up there."

" _Shut up_." Yuuri grits out, trying to regain his dignity and stand up taller. "I got this, cat girl."

"You know, if you stopped being a dick for two seconds, maybe I'd help you."

"I don't need your h--" Just as he says it, the wind in Link Vrains turns wilder and shakes his hoverboard.Yuuri stumbles and before he can regain his balance, he's falling, with a startled scream he'd deny forever. He's grasping at air for a moment, shutting his eyes for impact, but instead he feels someone catch him.He opens his eyes to Serena's face looking smugly down at him, and her arms hoisting him up.

"So...you don't need my help, huh?"

"Put me down!"

"Right now?" Yuuri glances down the many many meters between them and the ground. He clicks his tongue, looking away. Serena snickers, and ultimately laughs when she speeds up on her hoverboard and Yuuri latches at her, yelling at her for being a brute. 

"Sorry, I'm not good at handling delicate flowers like you." She teases putting him down on a building, and he growls. Before he can snap back, she knocks her finger against his chin. "I'm just teasin'. If you ever decide to let go off your ego, I might give you a few lessons."

Yuuri scoffs, tilting his head. "What, out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Like you always say--" She leans close, just a breath away. "There's something in it for me too."

 

**Prompt: Power (Rin/Yuzu-Tuneshipping - AU where Yuzu is the one going off to save Yuya)**

 

"Listen, Yuzu--" Rin says, knelt down as she fixes a D-Wheel. "I don't know how things are in your Dimension but here--if you don't have power, status, you are considered scum." 

Yuzu watches her work, handing her a wrench when she makes grabby hands at her. "So, as fun as organizing a rebellion with the rest of the Commons to save your friend Yuya would be--" She smiles, like she's thought about it. "Here's another idea."She takes off her working gloves and puts the wrench down, patting the D Wheel and turning to Yuzu. "You enter the Fortune Cup and win."

Yuzu blinks. "Wha--Me? The Fortune Cup? But I don't have a--"

Rin pats the D Wheel again, grinning widely. "A D-Wheel? Right here ! Fixed this one up for ya."

Yuzu's eyes sparkle, looking over a the bike. "R-Rin, really? But--But what makes you so sure the Fortune Cup is the way to get to Yuya?"

"I'm not. But there's a big chance the people connected to know about him. If you prove yourself to be a worthy opponent and win, you'll get connections that'll get you to your friend." She stands up and Yuzu does the same, blushing when Rin cups her face with familiarity.

"So, yeah, really. Ride this bike to victory, Yuzu." She smirks. "Well--I'll be competing too, so you'll have to beat me too. Don't think I'll make it easy for you."

Yuzu grins back. "I wouldn't want you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	4. Rockman.exe Prompts (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch4: Rockman.exe SaitoEnzan / BluesRock  
> 

**Prompt: One is hurt, the other comforts (Saito/Enzan)**

 

"Shoot, fuck--"

"It's okay, stay calm." Saito's voice is soothing as he makes Enzan sit and lean against the wall. "It looks messy but I don't think it's deep."

Enzan admires how calm Saito is, when the sight of blood on his leg and the blinding pain is making him shake.

"You and Netto are similar when it comes to being reckless fools." Saito huffs as he sprays disinfectant on the wound, making Enzan hiss.

"...I feel you are insulting me right now."

"I'm calling you an idiot, Enzan. Because right now that's what you are." A pause.

"It's not an insult if I'm saying the truth."

Enzan manages a laugh, mixed with a wince as Saito cleans the wound. He appreciates the distraction. "No mercy for the wounded."

"You'll live."

Despite the frown in Saito's face, he is gentle and careful when wrapping up his leg before moving to sit next to Enzan. A moment after he feels Saito's fingers around his own, shaking ones.

"...Not gonna keep scolding me?" He asks when it's been silent for too long.

"Later. Does it hurt much?"

Enzan shrugs. "Like you said--I'll live."

"You can rest on my shoulder if you want. The ambulance will be here soon, I'm sure."

"You patched me up already." He rests his forehead on Saito's shoulder and feels Saito rest his cheek against his hair.

"I'm not a doctor, though." Saito nuzzles the top of Enzan's head. "It'll be fine." He whispers like a reassurance and squeezes Enzan's hand. Enzan squeezes back, pressing to Saito's side and clinging to his warmth.

"...Yeah."

 

**Prompt: On a Date (BluesRock)**

 

Blues wonders if he was always so sentimental, when he looks at Rockman and he feels like he could write poems about the way his hair looks and his eyes shine, or about his smile, bright and rivaling the lights in the Beach Area they are walking through. A /date/. (1)

His core stutters when Rockman grabs his hand."You are quiet. More than usual." His face is a little red, squeezing Blue's hand. "Nervous?"

Blues clears his throat, squeezes Rock's hand back.

"I was...distracted, I'm sorry."

"By what?"

They stop at a corner, the area's blue and orange path's continuing down below, passerbys conversations floating by, but they are alone where they stand.

Blues other hand rises, brushing Rockman's hair, green eyes meeting his under the visor.

"You." He smiles, small and tentative. "I might have a visor, but you are almost blinding to look at under this artificial sun."

Rockman blinks, eyes wide, before he's giggling.

"Oh my /god/--Was that--flirting, Blues?"

Blues blushes, embarrassed, but he stands tall.

"I merely stated what I saw. You...You make me notice things I used to rush by. I can...stop, and take them in." He grabs Rock's other hand, words fumbling. "I am--What I want to say is--I am drawn in by you. I cannot look away." 5

Rock's face flushes, and he promptly buries it in Blues's shoulder. "Ughhh, you can't just--"

He lifts his head, affection in his eyes, before he kisses Blues's cheek. "How are you this _cute_ \--"

"I think we have a different definition of cute."

"Well you are _sweet_ and cute--" He pulls Blues forwards, towards the path, smiling. "And I have plans for today you can't miss."

Blues smiles back, letting Rock pull him along.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything.”


	5. VRAINS Prompts (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch5: VRAINS Piushipping / Firestormshipping / Fireballshipping / Recoilshipping / Blueghostshipping

**Prompt: Bond (RyoAi - Piushipping - S2 Spoilers )**

  
  
The dark ignis was not supposed to be anything else than what he'd been made to be. He was not supposed to be anything more than a program Ryoken would eventually destroy.

It's hard to say when that changed, when the small program managed to get under his skin and Ryoken began to think of him as 'someone' rather than simply 'something'. That's what happened when you let them get close.

"Ryo-Ryo--"

"Don't call me that, Ignis."

"Then stop calling me Ignis and call me Ai ! That's my name !" Ryoken ignored him and continued working on the scan program. Calling him by his name would mean he meant _something_  to him, it would mean they had a bond.

Names were something humans created to refer to one another, it gave them an identity. Calling him Ai would mean he recognized the Ignis had gone from being more than a program to him, someone other than his father's creation and mistake.

But that was what had happened, wasn't it? Ai, with his ridiculous and childish gestures, his trickster personality, his moments of grief over his fallen comrades. Ryoken saw this and it was harder and harder to ignore his... _humanity._

"I'm leaving the rest to you. Playmaker...and Ai." Only then was he able to say it, as his conscience scattered along with the flowers of the virtual field, unable to push back the rising emotion in his chest, his smile serene, his hand reaching for Playmaker. For Ai.

 

**Prompt: Coffee Shop (TakeYusa - Firestormshipping)**

 

Yusaku saw Takeru almost every day, coming in for coffee after his morning run. He was always polite and even chatted Yusaku up about one thing or the other. And he was _hot_ , there, he said it, but he was confused why he always _glared_ at him. Had he done something to piss him off? Or was he cranky in the mornings, squinting at everything?

"Do you, um. Do you want to, uh. Go out , sometime?" He was not prepared for that same customer to ask him out, flustered and stumbling over his words. He wasn't in his usual work out clothes, he was wearing glasses and had his hair loose instead of pushed back.

"...I thought you were mad at me."

 "...What?"

"You always glare at me when you order your coffee. Or, well. At anything."

Takeru became even more flustered, blushing and hiding his face. "You thought I--Oh gosh. No that's--I usually forget to put on contacts in the morning so I...squint at the menu or people because I can't see very well." Oh. That...made much more sense.

"I had no idea I looked like I was mad ! I...I was just trying to look at you properly. 'C-Cause you are _cute_ \--But um, I understand if you...don't want to go out..." The man was kind of adorable like this. Yusaku was quiet as he finished his order and handed him his coffee.

Their hands brushed and their eyes met. "...I'm on break in 10 minutes." Yusaku said. "We could...have coffee, together?"

Takeru's eyes lit up. "Y-Yes!"  He smiled, hopeful and bright. It did funny things to Yusaku's stomach. "Sounds great."

 

**Prompt: Argument (TakeFlame - Fireballshipping - _S2 Ending Spoilers_ )**

"Homura Takeru." Flame's voice has that tone that Takeru knows means he's about to scold him. "Are you really okay with things to continue this way?"

"Shut up." Takeru snaps, and he doesn't usually get this angry at Flame, to argue like this, but right now he can't help it.  He's sleep deprived, starting to get cold after having gone out on a run at night. The streetlamps make his eyes look sunken.

"Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not." Takeru's voice says otherwise.

"Ah, but you are."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's because you keep talking to me like you know what's best for me right now but you _don't_." Takeru's fists clench, he bares his teeth.

"You have to let go, Takeru." Flame's voice seems sadder, softer, and Takeru hates it.

"Fuck you. Shut up." He buries his face in his fists, shaking his head in denial.

"You know you have to."

"Why do you keep saying _that_?"

"Because it's what you think I'd say.”

Flame's voice is a murmur, at the back of his head. "Takeru. Didn't we want to move forwards? To the future?" "I know that!" Takeru swings a fist back and forwards, knuckles meeting the cold pole of a street lamp. He scrunches his eyes shut at the pain, before opening them.

The wind howls, the leaves rustle. And he is alone, the phantom voice is gone.

"But _you_ aren't even here." He crumbles to the ground. "Flame."

 

**Prompt: Burnt Dinner (TakeRyo - Recoilshipping)**

 

Takeru is still laughing, proped up against Ryoken's back, looking down at the burnt _mistake_ Ryoken's cooking skills created. Ryoken is beyond irritated that Takeru finds it this funny.

"Stop _laughing._ "

"S-Sorry but--You _never_ cook. You _refuse_ to."

The tips of Ryoken's ears turn red. "Well, maybe I wanted to try to do something--nice. For you." Takeru's laughter trail off, and he feels Takeru's arms around him squeeze. Then Takeru reaches around him to grab what was once a vegetable (at least, Ryoken thinks it was).

Before Ryoken can fully turn around to stop him, Takeru is already putting it in his mouth and munching on it.

"Hmm...Yep...I knew it." Takeru swallows, barely making a face at the awful taste.

"You can save your comment. I know it is bellow edible."

"Oh, yeah, for sure. I'm not even sure what I'm tasting. But it's not that." He brings his hands up and cups Ryoken's face, dragging him down to press their lips together with a loud smack. It's over all too soon and when Ryoken blinks Takeru is giving him a big grin.

"I think it's cute that you wanted to do something for me. It's sweet." Ryoken huffs, cheeks warming.

 "You didn't...have to try it, though."

"You made it for me. I did have to." He looks all too happy about it. "But let's just order some take out tonight, kay?"

 

**Prompt: Cherryblossoms (TakeRyo - Recoilshipping)**

 

The pink petals dance with the wind, seeming to glow with the light of the sun hovering above the trees. Takeru watches a petal's slow descent before it comes to rest on Ryoken's eyelid. A moment later his eyes open, blinking at Takeru's face hovering above his. 

He shifts his head on Takeru's lap, realizing the position he's in. "...I fell asleep?" "Yeah." Takeru grins, brushing petals off Ryoken's hair. He looks pretty, surrounded by them. "Did you know you wrinkle your nose every now and then when you sleep? It's adorable."

"I did not." He seems a bit bashful about it. Then, he reaches with a hand for Takeru, picking at the petals in his hair too. His gaze is soft, a little awed. "...You stayed."

"Of course I did." Takeru huffs, leaning againsts Ryoken's hand when it brushes his cheek. "I've been waiting a whole year to see these with you again. Though--" He pokes Ryoken's cheek. "--someone fell asleep."

"I apologize. I suppose...I felt too relaxed. You seem to have that effect on me." There's that awe in his eyes again. "You are almost a dream."

Takeru splutters, face feeling warm. "I'm not a dream." Then, firmer, as he holds Ryoken's hand to his cheek. "This isn't a dream, Ryoken."

"You are right" Ryoken smiles, eyes creasing, and his happiness makes Takeru's heart flutter. It's not a dream. "Not anymore."

 

**Prompt: Ice Cream (AoiSpec - Blueghostshipping)**

 

The first time Aoi met Spectre in real life, she stared blankly at him while he went on about 'I am aware I did not make the best first impression, however seeing as we will be working together--' all with that naturally mocking look of his.

As if Aoi _had forgot_ the circumstarces in which they met. As if she could forget that duel and how he toyed with her. She's barely listening. She didn't really want to hear it.

At his next mocking remark, she slapped the ice cream in her hand in his face and enjoyed every bit of his shocked expression. "I don't care, Spectre. We will partner up. That much, I know. I don't want your excuses for being a dick before."

It's with that that she leaves, letting the cone drop to the floor, not looking back. Oddly enough, a year later, around the same time, they are sitting side by side sharing another ice cream. "Do you recall--" Spectre begins. "--when you hit me in the face with one of these?"

"Yep." She grins around her spoon. "Best way to shut you up."

"I would argue there are better ways to accomplish that." His tone is insuniating. "But, ah, I think that was the day I first fell for you, Aoi-san."

Aoi snorts, half choking on her ice cream bite. "Seriously?"

"What can I say--" He tilts her chin up with his fingers. He's smiling. "--I was stunned. I rather like your forwadness."


	6. VRAINS Prompts (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch6: VRAINS Respectfulshipping / Recoilshipping / Takeru n Haru (Windy's Kid) / AiPandor / Jin / Fireballshipping

**Prompt: Angst (RyoSpec - Respectfulshipping)**

 

Ryoken knew that no matter how dangerous, or foolish his plans, Spectre would follow him. His loyalty was something Ryoken both adored and hated. Because everything Spectre did was for _him_ , even if it meant fighting knowing it'd end in death. The Tower of Hanoi had been such an occasion. It failed, something Ryoken was glad about now, but it would not be the last time Spectre would follow him into battle and put himself on the line. They both knew the fight with Lightning would not be easy, that there were risks.

"No matter what happens, I will have no regrets Ryoken-sama." Spectre had murmured, the night before, his lips a breath from his. "But I know you will emerge victorious."

"You should not have such blind fate in me, Spectre." He had said in a moment of hesitation, holding Spectre close. "I do not plan to loose. But I--" _I do not want to loose **you**. I do not want you to sacrifice yourself for me._

"It's not blind." Spectre held his face. There was that familiar adoration in his eyes. "I am seeing you clearly, right now, and always have. And I would never regret following you."

"...Please thread carefully tomorrow, Spectre. I cannot loose you to your loyalty in me."

Spectre said nothing--couldn't say a thing. He kissed Ryoken and Ryoken knew it was not a promise of safety.

When he watched Spectre fade after his duel with Lightning, Ryoken knew it had been an apology. Spectre would not regret taking the fall. But Ryoken would regret being helpless to stop him from falling.

 

**Prompt: Missing you (TakeRyo - Recoilshipping - Post-canon)**

 

“I miss you.” It’s a murmur, but Ryoken catches it through the receiver of the phone. He can see Takeru’s smile faltering past the glass that stands between them. Ryoken’s grip on the tube tightens a little. When he had made the decition to hand himself over to the authorities, after resolving the conflict with Ai, he thought no one would be standing on the other end of the glass to visit him. Yusaku, perhaps, not Takeru.

But things hadn’t developed between them the way Ryoken had expected. Even the boy that had hated him so fiercely now visited him regularly and some days looked just about ready to break the glass of the visitors booth with his own fists. And Ryoken has to admit the wait to be out again gets harder and harder the more time passes.

Takeru's fingers brush the glass, as if wanting to touch him, and then sighs, thumping his forehead against the glass too. He hears him let out breathy laugh. "This is harder than I thought."

Ryoken moves to mirror him, palm pressing to the glass opposite Takeru's and leaning his forehead to the cool surface. "I know. I miss you, too." Their eyes meet when Takeru lifts his gaze. "Will you wait for me a little longer?"

It's not a request, merely a question, because Ryoken can't tell Takeru to wait for him. Yet Takeru huffs like the answer is obvious now. "Idiot. 'Course I will." His lips pull up in a lopsided smile. "So get out soon. You look terrible in orange."

 

**Prompt: Regrets (Takeru and Haruto / Windy's Kid - AU where they were childhood friends)**

 

"It's too little too late to regret leaving, Haruto!" Takeru yells, rounding up on him before Haru can speak, before he can try to explain; explain why he came back, why he left. He flinches, tries to start again, but Takeru keeps going. "You left when I needed you." If Haru was guilty before, he is more so now, seeing the pain mixed with the anger in Takeru's face. "After--After all we both had to go through you just-- _left_ like that, you weren't even going to tell me."

"Takeru, please, just hear me out--"

"No." Takeru pushes at his chest, lower lip wobbling. "Fuck you. You being back now doesn't fix anything. I'm not going to forgive you."

"You won't even listen to me!" Haruto rises his voice, taking a step closer. He hates how stubborn Takeru can be and yet--isn't it Haruto's fault there is this distance between them? Isn't it his fault Takeru had to suffer? And he is hurting him, even now. There is so much he regrets and that he doesn't know how to start fixing.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Just listen." Takeru glares at him, angry and distant, and Haruto hates it. He reaches out. "Please--"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Takeru swats his hand away, steps back. Maybe he sees the hurt in Haruto's face, too, because he looks away then, like he too regrets what he just did. But he still turns around to leave.

"Just _leave_. You are good at that."

 

**Prompt: Smiles (Ai/Pandor)**

 

"I sense a great sadness from you."

"You've said that already. Like, three times, it's getting old." Ai lets out a huff, leaning back on his hands. "Should I be smiling more so you stop fussing?"

"No. You smile plenty." Pandor shakes her head. "A smile is supposed to reflect happiness. And while you certainly appear as if you are having fun, there is a lot more behind it." Pandor's pupilless eyes bore into him. "I feel as if you are trying to drown what hurts you under your laughter."

"Woah, so poetic. Can you do haikus too?" Ai deadpans. Pandor seems to think about it.

"I could attempt to--"

"No, no, I was joking--Okay, see here." Ai points to his face. "Smiles reflect more than just happiness. People fake them all the time, or at least try. Sometimes, you laugh 'cause it's all you have left."

"Are you not confirming what I said earlier, then?"

"Maybe." Ai shrugs, smiling lopsidedly. "But I'm not faking anything. My smiles are genuine, Pandor."

"So is your sadness." Pandor reaches out for his face, thumb tracing the curve of his lips. "Does it help you? To laugh instead of cry?"

"Who knows." He sighs, and while his smile remains, there is that edge to it, that hurt that Pandor senses. She feels it under her finger tips, commits it to memory, before Ai slumps against her shoulder. "But it's easier this way for me."

 

**Prompt: Jin !!!!!**

 

Jin feels--knows--there are memories he is missing. His childhood is intact up to a point and then there's suddenly _darkness_ , months he cannot recall. A part of him longs to know what he is missing. It feels important, like maybe he is forgetting something his brother said to him, or his first day of school, a day with his family he would cherish now.

And yet, he notices.

His brother smiles, but Jin sees the occasional shadow over his eyes, the way he looks at Jin as if he's recalling something that hurts him, hurts him deep. He notices the way he hugs him a little tighter sometimes, lingers, as if he needs a moment to see this is real.

Jin wants to know what it is. He has a feeling it is connected to his lost memories. And yet, and yet, and yet, is he better off not remembering? He doesn't have the courage to ask. While he wants to know, he's also afraid to learn the truth. To remember and maybe see something terrifying, the same things his brother must be seeing somedays when he looks at him.

He doesn't remember and maybe that's fine. Maybe he can live ignoring the whispers in his dreams, the phantom feeling of something like shocks in his skin when he awakes, confused and scared.

Maybe he is too afraid to see all of the monster.

 

**Prompt: TakeFlame (Fireballshipping - Android Flame AU)**

"Takeru!" The voice isn't the exact same, but it carries the same quality. The difference is that Takeru isn't hearing it from his dueldisk, coming from a tiny Ignis. No, now, he hears it right in front of him, coming from a man he doesn't know--except he does. Because the man is an android and that android is none other than Flame. Tall, with dark and red hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin and flashing Takeru a smile.

Takeru doesn't react at first, too shocked, and then--

"F...Flame?" He reaches out, eyes wide, fingers shaking. His hand is grabbed by Flame's and although he's using a SOLtis robot, it projects warmth. Takeru looks between their joined hands and Flame's face.

"It is me, Takeru."

Takeru's breath hitches and the next moment his eyes are filled with tears. They overflow his eyes, making it hard to see, but Flame drags him towards him and holds him tight to his chest. Takeru's arms wrap around him equally tight, and Flame is solid and real and _here_.

"I thought I lost y-you forever, Flame--" He sobs. "Flame--I--"

"I know." Flame squeezes him. "I'm here, Takeru, I'm here."

When Takeru lifts his face up, Flame's smile is blinding, eyes creased with affection. He wipes away Takeru's tears, cupping his face.

"And I am not leaving you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
